A Whole New World
by MaidenofManga
Summary: SasukexOC. After moving to the other side of the village, Sato Suki has many battles to fight, problems to solve, and new friends. Even the unsociable Uchiha Sasuke is drawn to her, but what causes the two to click? For them, the quest has just begun.
1. Enter the Kunoichi

**A Whole New World**

"I have to make it in time, or else I'll miss orientation!" The sound of feet rushing through the bushes got louder. Branches snapped under each step. The building got clearer in the morning sun. "Almost there..." Doors swung open as a purple blur flew past the few Genin standing outside. It was almost 9 a.m. - time for the Jounin Exams.The last door at the end of the hallway was still open, but in a few seconds it would close. Fortunately, she slid her way into the class with 10 seconds to spare.

"Ah, there you are. I thought you weren't going to make it in time," said the sensei, with a pleased look on his face. "What kept you?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I overslept. My apologies." Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There were a few blades of grass clinging to her dress, and her headband was still in her hand. She tied it around her head, brushed the grass and dirt off, and smiled.

"Very well then, find yourself a seat," Kakashi sighed. "this is the first time that you're late - and I'm usually the late one. This won't happen again, right?"

"Never again sensei; thank you." She found a seat in the front and sat down. The door closed, and she let out a sigh of relief. The Jounin exams were about to begin.

* * *

Suki Sato, age 17. Newly oriented Jounin in Konoha. Two hours after the exams, she headed for the ramen shop. "A nice hot bowl of ramen will be perfect!" She lifted the flap and went inside. Today was going to be a good day.

Hands in pockets, somber look on his face. The wind blew gently around him as he walked through the village. The familiar symbol on the back of his shirt stood out, as well as his pitch black hair. He rarely ever smiled, but he did wave to the villagers when greeted. He headed for the ramen shop to get some tea, as well as to get out of the house. He went inside but stopped short when he saw her. He had seen her somewhere before...

"Huh?" She turned around, sensing someone watching her; and she was right. "Hello! How are you?" Her smile seemed to bring light on his gloomy day, but he couldn't let it show that easily.

"Fine." He sat down a couple of seats away from her and got a cup of tea.

"You're Uchiha Sauke, right?"

He stopped. _She knows my name? But then again, so does eveyone else. _"Yeah, what of it?" He took a sip of the hot beverage.

"I figured. You were in the orientation earlier." She took up her chopsticks continued eating. "It was pretty easy, if you ask me. Anyone could have passed that exam."

_Hmph. Know-it-all. _"You seem to know alot about the exam. Repeating it?" Sasuke put the cup down and looked outside.

"Not really. This is my first exam. It just seemed easy." She looked at him. "What about you?"

"What do you care?" he said huffily.

"Just thought I'd ask," she said. She paid for the meal and got up. "I'll be seeing you around." With that, she left.

Without thinking, Sasuke got up and ran out of the store. "Oi! Wait a min..."

"Yeah?" She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"I didn't get your name," he said before looking like a bigger fool.

"Oh, you can call me Suki." She smiled at him sweetly. "Suki Sato."

"Huh. Sato Suki?" He turned away, trying to compose himself. If he looked at that smile long enough, he would have lost it.

"Yep. Well, I'd better get going. Nice talking to you Sasuke!" Suki ran off in the opposite direction.

_Why do I have the feeling I know her from somewhere? _Sasuke walked back into the store to finish his tea. He couldn't shake it from his mind. He just had to know.


	2. The New Jounin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters used in this story. I do, however, own Suki Sato and Akari Hoshi (owned by friend). I would write Naruto like this if I had to. Enjoy! Rate and comment.

Suki arranged each item on the shelf in order of size and price. It would make it easier for her mom to find the things customers needed. Then she would get more rest while Suki cleaned up. Her mother owned a small restaurant in the village, and as a single parent it was harder than expected. Suki was always glad to help her; she was, after all, the only thing she had left of their small family.

She wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. "There, all done." She looked content with her work. She went to check on her mom, who went to sit outside for some fresh air.

"Everything ok, Ma?" She handed her some water.

"Yes dear, and thank you." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You can go and relax now."

"Actually, I have to go help Ino at the floweer shop for a while. If you want, I can tell her I'll stop by later..."

"Nonsense! Go and help her. Always lending a hand, just the way I raised you."

"Okay. If you need anything, you can send for me!" She ran out of the store and bumped into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Head in the clouds again, I see," said a familiar voice. Suki looked up at the person.

"Akari!" She hugged her friend.

"Yeah, it's me." She hugged Suki and smiled.

* * *

Hoshi Akari, age 16. Best friend of Suki. Also a newly oriented Jounin. Akari and Suki have been friends ever since they started at the Academy, and had to be the closest ninjas ever. She was an inch shorter than Suki, but her brains made up for her height.

"So, where are you headed?" she asked.

"I was just going over to the flower shop to help Ino," replied Suki. "Just finished up at the restaurant. Hey, you wanna come?

"Eh, why not? I've got nothing better to do." The two girls walked on the dusty trail. "So how did the orientation go?"

"I passed it. Easy as pie," said Suki. "I was almost late though."

"You? Late? There's something you don't see everyday."

"I kinda overslept. I was up studying all night and lost track of time. Kakashi-sensei was just as surprised as you are, but since it was the first time he let me off the hook."

"Well that was close. Don't want that messing up your reputation." Akari waved to a few children that ran by.

"Yeah, that would be bad. So, think we'd be on the same missions?" Suki put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I hope so. But even if we don't, we're still gonna be friends," Akari stated. The wind blew hard, and a ball came rolling towards them. Suki picked it up and gave it to a little boy who came running towards them. He grinned at them and ran off.

The flower shop got closer with each step. Yamanaka Ino was outside arranging the flowers when she saw the girls approaching. "Hey! Glad you could make it!" She smiled at the two as they prepared themselves.

* * *

"Did you see me? I was awesome! Believe it!" Uzuzmaki Naruto bragged. "I came up with my own jutsus and even beat Kakashi-sensei!"

"Would you quit your blabbing?!" yelled Haruno Sakura. "Do you know how annoying you can get? Honestly!"

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan! You were cheering me on the whole time!"

"That's because I was caught up in the moment!"

It was nearly dusk, and Team 7 headed back to the village after a long day of training. Naruto and Sakura walked ahead of Sasuke, arging with each other as usual. Sakura noticed that he was behind them and turned around to face him.

"Sasuke-kun? Is everything alright? You seem distant."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..." Sasuke was a little distant. He still couldn't figure out where he had seen Suki before today. He knew she went to the academy, but today was the first time he _really_ saw her.

"Are you sure? Because, if you want to talk..." Sakura hesitated before finishing her sentence, but she didn't get the chance to.

"I said I'm fine. I don't need your concern," Sasuke huffed and walked by them. "I'll see you dobes whenever."

"Huh. Wonder what's eating him," wondered Naruto.

"Maybe you are," replied Sakura.


	3. Teammates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters. I do own Sato Suki, Hoshi Akari (owned by friend) and whatever happens in the story.

As Sasuke walked through the quiet village, he decided to stop by the flower shop to see if it was still open. Just before he arrived, the two teenage girls walk out. One bid Ino farewell, then looked in his direction. He stopped in his tracks, his gaze fixated on the girl. _It's her...the girl from before..._ Before he knew it, she smiled at him and waved. She ran after her friend, who was halfway down the street.

He stared out into the distance until she disappeared. He wondered to himself, "Does she work here? Maybe this is where I saw her..." Just then, Ino stepped out and saw him.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! How are you?" Her sickenly sweet voice brought him back to earth.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking," he replied as he walked in. _Suki, huh? _he thought. _Not such a bad person, I guess._ "Hey Ino! That girl I just saw - she works here?"

"Who, Suki? Not really. She just helps out once in a while," she said. "Although, she could if she wanted to; she's always here, doing whatever she and Akari can to help." She took her apron off and set it down on the counter.

"I see. How long has she been here?"

"For as long as I can remember.She was born here though; she and her mom moved to this side of the village since she was 9." The blonde looked at Sasuke questioningly. "Why are you so concerned about her?"

"Just wondering," he stated. He prepared to leave. "I'll see you some other time, Ino."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun! Nice seeing you!" She waved goodbye to him.

* * *

It looked like it would be forever, but eventually the sun did rise. Suki headed for the academy to get the mission information. She was early this time, so she got a chance to sit outside for some fresh air. A few minutes later Akari showed up. 

"Hey Suki! See you're on time today," her frend joked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Well, it's the big day. Our first missions," Suki said.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous - we have to work with someone for the first mission, and I don't even know who I'm paired up with! I hope it's not Chouji..."

"Don't worry, you'll probably get to be with Hinata." Suki looked up at the sky. "Besides, we're gonna have harder missions now, so what you should worry about is training harder."

"Yeah, you're right. And this time they only make teams of 2. Hopefully I'm stuck with you."

"Don't fret so much! Maybe you will. Worst case scenario, it's you and Shikamaru."

"Or worse, what if I'm stuck with Lee? Then I'd have to wear that horrid green jumpsuit!"

"Of _youth,_ mind you!" added Suki giggling. At that moment the bell rang, signaling 5 minutes left to classes. "This is it. Let's go."

"Good luck telling that to my feet," whined Akari. "I'm so tired I have to drag them."

"Oh, come on!" said Suki. She pulled her friend's arm as they headed inside.

Inside the class, Kakashi assigned the people who would be working as partners for one mission before going off on their own. Shika would work with Temari, Rock Lee with Ten Ten, and Naruto was with Hinata. Akari was paired with Ino (which didn't seem so bad) and Suki was with Sasuke. Outside the academy, Suki and Akari were talking when Sasuke came out to meet her.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," he said to her.

"Yeah, but only for one mission, so don't worry," Suki replied. Akari looked at Sasuke, who in return glared at her.

"As long as it's not Naruto bugging me. So when do we start?" He looked away from the two.

"Around two days from now. And I promise I won't bother you."

"Didn't say you were one, but thanks." He looked at Suki expressionless. "I'll see you in 2 days." With that he left the two standing under the tree.

As he walked away, Akari looked at Suki questiongingly. "That's your partner?"

"Yep. Uchiha Sasuke." Suki sighed. "This should be an interesting mission."

"Looks like he doesn't even have a heart," Akari murmured. "I feel sorry for you now - at least I have Ino to talk to; you've got a brick wall."

Suki smiled. "He's not a brick wall, he's just not very talkative. I talked to him before, in the ramen shop."

"Did he respond?"

"Yeah. We talked for like 5 minutes or so. But he's ok." They started walking home. "I think he's just not very sociable. Everyone needs thier space once in a while."

"I know that, but at least talk to people at the same time! He's like one of those emo ninjas or something!"

"Oh will you stop? I feel sorry for myself now! Besides, I'll get him to talk sooner or later. Now let's get going, we need to get ready."


	4. The Mission and Dismay

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto. I own Suki and Akari and the actions that take place.

Two hours had passed by quicker than expected. Akari ran with Suki and Ino to the Hokaage's office. When the girls got there Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi were waiting. Sasuke had his back to the door, but turned around when he heard the footsteps.

"Right on time, as expected." Tsunade said impressed. "I knew we could count on you girls." She motioned for the door to be shut and pulled out a file containing the missions. Both were C-rank missions requiring escorts. Akari and Ino were to escort a family to the Sound Village, and Suki and Sasuke were to accompany a constructor to the Sand Village. Outside the office, Akari let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe we got a C-rank! We're Jounin now, for Pete's sake! I mean, couldn't we get more of a challenge?"

"Yeah, I know. At least it's the last C-rank we'll get," Ino replied. "Then we can go on better missions."

"Well, let's get this over with," Sasuke said. He headed for the constructor who was standing outside, then turned to face Suki. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I have to get some stuff, so I'll meet up with you in five."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the village gates."

Walking with the girls, Suki got a few items for the trip. Before departing, Akari turned to hug her friend and wished her luck. Suki met her associate by the gates and headed out.

* * *

It was 6 days total - 3 days to get there, 3 to get back. It would only take one day for the worst thing imaginable to happen. All they needed was one day to bring misery to the teens. Little did they know that this day would also bring them closer.

A successful mission complete, Suki and Sasuke walked into the village towards the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk reading some old files when she noticed the two standing in the doorway with Shizune. "Ah, you're back I see. Did you return the escort safely to the Village?"

"Safe and sound, as promised." Suki responded.

"Good, good! Akari and Ino came back yesterday, so you have all proven that you are able to go out on your own." Tsunade put away the files and smiled. "We will inform you of your next mission when the time comes. You are excused."

As the ninja were about to leave, a messenger came running up to the door, panting heavily. "Tsunade-sama! We have a situation in the village!"

She sat up straight. "What happened?"

"The restaurant on the other side of town has been attacked by rogue ninja from the Sound! It looks like the damage to the building is major, and there were casualties reported. We sent out some of the ANBU members to pursue them."

At that moment Suki froze in place, unable to respond. _The restaurant? Attacked? Oh no..._

Sasuke looked at her, a puzzled look on her face. "Umm...Suki? Are you ok?" Without responding, she ran out of the office and down the hall. He ran after her, trying to keep up. "Wait! Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"My mom works at that restaurant! She was the only one there when I left!" she replied without looking back. They ran throught the village frantically, dodging the people and carts in the way. They made it to the building, or what was left of it.

Suki crashed through the door and screamed for her mom. She looked in the lobby, and out on the patio, but there was no sign of her mother. Just then she spotted a leg under the rubble. She pulled out the body and let out a frightened gasp. Sasuke walked up behind her and remained silent. Suki fell to her knees and looked down at the corpse before her. She remained there for a while before getting up, dusting off her clothes. Sasuke had never seen her this upset before. He was about to place a hand on her shoulder when she turned to face him. An expression of hate was seen from her eyes, something that would usually be coming from his.

"Are you ok, Suki? You seem upset..."

"I'm fine. I have some business to take care of." Suki began to walk away from him to pursue the rogue ninja. Sasuke followed her.

"Well, you can tell me what it is, right?"

"No. Not now. Maybe another time."

She ran off into the distance and tried to catch up to the ANBU that were already out. To be on the safe side, Sasuke followed her to make sure she didn't do anything drastic.


	5. Sad Ending, New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the show. I just own Suki and Akari and the storyline.

She ran through the forest until she came to a halt in the middle of a clearing. She was panting heavily, since she had been running nonstop for hours trying to find the ninja. Sasuke lost sight of her when she ran into the trees. She was all alone; it was just as planned.

A shadow emerged from one of the surrounding trees. Suki turned around and faced the mysterious form. "Show yourself!" she yelled. She took out 3 kunai, ready to attack. An eerie laughter emerged and a ninja stepped out. The headband signified that he was from the Sound - possibly one of the rogue ninja that attcked the village.

"So you finally decided to show up," he said with a grin on his face.

"_Shut it,_" she growled. She threw the kunai at him, but he dodged it as if they were feathers.

"Well! She can throw weapons! This won't be so boring after all!" He disappeared, confuzing Suki, and then reappeared behind her. "Too bad it'll be over before the fun starts." He drew out a sword and placed it at her neck. "Any last words before you meet your mother?"

"Yeah. Goodbye and good riddance." She stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai and jumped away from him. He fell to the ground with a thud, cringing in pain.

"You..._bitch..._you'll pay for this!" He took the weapon out and lunged at her. They battled for what seemed like forever, throwing shuriken at each other and jumping in the trees. after a while she got tired of running around and stopped. When he saw her at a standstill, he took the chance to attack with a poisoned kunai. He threw it at her and it scratched her arm. She grabbed the wounded limb and glared at him.

"Hehehe. That should do it. In about an hour, the poison that was coated on the kunai will seep in, paralyzing you. In 3 days, you'll die." The rogue ninja walked off into the darkness. "See you in hell," he said before disappearing into the night.

Suki panted and huffed as she watched her rival walk away. Her head started to spin and beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. "I won't let you...get away...with this..." She fainted under the moonlight.

Sasuke ran through the trees looking for the kunoichi. "SUKI!!!" he yelled. "Where are you?!" he looked around for her when he spotted a body on the forest floor. He jumped down from the tree and landed next to the person, looking closely. The clouds cleared, revealing a fever stricken Suki barely breathing. "Suki! Are you ok?" He picked up her head and she opened her eyes, looking up at the raven haired boy.

"Ugh...what happened? Why is my head spinning?" Suki tried to sit up but fell over in pain.

"You're injured. And how did you manage to get out here by yourself anyways?"

"Never mind that, I have to find him..." She attempted to get up again, and grabbed her arm in pain. "Ouch!!! I forgot about that..."

Sasuke didn't expect her to reply, so he helped her up and decided to carry her. "You're in no condition to walk. I'll carry you to Tsunade-sama's office to get healed."

"But, Sasuke, I have to..."

"No buts. I'm carrying you, whether you like it or not." He jumped into the trees, not wanting to show any emotion. Deep inside, he was worried that something had gone wrong. This was thankfully not the worst he had imagined.

Suki looked at him in awe. He was the last person she epected to rescue her the middle of the night. She was grateful though, and she gave him a weak smile. "Heh. Whatever."

* * *

Akari rushed to the hospital room that held her best friend. She ran through the hallway and came to the door. She opened it and saw Suki, confined to a bed, oxygen mask over her face, and asleep. Sasuke was sitting next to her and looked up when the door opened. Akari was on the verge of tears and asked him what had happened.

"The restaurant got attacked by some rouge ninja and trashed the place. She went after them and I found her like this in the forest." He got up and walked past her. "I'll leave you with her until she wakes up." He stepped out and locked the door behind him.

"Why? Why did you have to go out like this?" Akari sat next to the sleeping Jounin. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. She saw her friend above her.

"A..Akari? What are you...doing here?" Her breathing was labored; she was still weak from the poison that Tsunade managed to remove from her bloodstream.

"Don't force yourself to talk. You still need rest." She smiled at her. "Why did you go and get yourself hurt? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"Psh. Please. I can take care of myself." She took the mask off her face and sat up. "So how did I get here again?"

"Sasuke brought you here. He just left."

Suki looked a bit surprised. "He left?"

"Yeah, he told me what happened. Sorry about the restaurant. How's your mom holding up?"

Suki's face turned pale and she turned away. Akari noticed the reaction and went silent. "I'm really sorry, Suki, I...I had no idea..."

"It's ok. I should've mentioned it earlier." She wasn't looking at her anymore. She wasn't smiling. She didn't look the least bit happy. "I should have got him...I should have killed him..." Suki clenched her fist and a tear rolled down her face. Akari got up and hugged her. Suki turned around and returned the hug, crying on her best friend's shoulder.

Outside the room, Sasuke looked in on the two girls. Seeing someone lose their only family member reminded him of the pain he endured when his clan was massacred. He quietly shut the door and leaned against the wall. The memories came rushing back, as if it was yesterday. He walked away from the room and out into the night. It was raining. All the stores were closed. He walked with his head down, trying not to look back. When he got to his house, he took his wet clothes off and changed into something warm. He sighed and sat on his bed. "I hope you feel better," he said before drifting off to sleep.


	6. A New Feeling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original characters of Naruto (as much as I would like to) except Suki and Akari.

It had been 3 days since the accident. It had been 3 days since Suki got out of the hospital. She was better now, but she still had a look of sadness on her face. She tried not to show it when she walked through the village towards the flower shop. She waved to the people that saw her, smiling softly. Then she went past the old location of the restaurant, as hard as it was. She never looked back.

Suki stepped into the Yamanaka flower shop, looking around for something. Just then Ino popped up from behind the counter and spotted her. "Hi Suki! I haven't seen you in a while!" Her smile was contagious, and it caused the teen to smile as well.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Just looking for some flowers." She looked around and found a dozen pink carnations and a dozen white roses. She picked them up and went to the counter to pay for them. As Ino cashed the items, she noticed her friend looking out the door with an empty look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? I've never seen you this distant before; plus, I never saw you buy this much either."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, really!" Suki smiled at Ino. She took the change and looked away. "I have to take care of some things first. Do you mind if I come again later?"

"Sure, you're welcome anytime." She waved goodbye to her friend as she walked out of the store.

Suki walked back to the remains of the shop, holding the flowers close to her chest. The other villagers watched as she walked alone to the burned down store. Her chest tightened as she closed in. In the front was a picture of her mother and herself when she was younger. She rested the bouquet and looked at the picture with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you mom..." With that she walked away from the burnt building towards the park, where she could have some time to herself.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were at it again. Yelling at the top of their voices, arguing about who would be a better opponent for Kakashi the next time they trained. _Bakas,_ thought Sasuke as he walked with them through the park. Sakura was about to punch Naruto when she spotted someone sitting on a small hill nearby. "I wonder who that is?" she said out loud. Sasuke looked up and saw Suki, sitting with her hands wrapped around her knees. The wind blew, and the fallen sakura petals flew around her. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Naruto and Sakura turned around and looked at him.

"Oi! Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, nothing...listen, I'll see you guys later. I have to do something." Sasuke walked away from them and headed for the girl sitting on the hill. Sakura had a surprised look on her face, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sasuke leaving.

"Ok...wonder who she is..." The comment caused Sakura to punch the daylight out of him. "OW!!! What was that for?!"

"Just...shut up..." she growled as she walked away.

Sasuke hesitated before approaching Suki. She felt a certain chakra and turned around to face him. She let a small smile out as he came nearer. "Hey, Uchiha."

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" _Did she just say Uchiha?_

"Sure, be my guest." She looked up to the sky as the boy sat next to her.

"So, how are you?"

"Better thanks. And out of the hospital for good."

"Great. Sorry about what happened to your mom. Must be hard on you now."

"Yeah. It is kinda hard, but I'll get through it." _Did he just say sorry? Which reminds me..._"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me back there. If you didn't come when you did I'd be dead by now." She looked at Sasuke and let out a genuine smile this time.

He looked at her and smiled back. "No prob. We were still partners then." Looking at her in the evening sun, her eyes didn't show hate, pain, or sorrow. Instead, they glimmered with a slight hint of hope. His face felt warm and he looked away. _At least she's happy now...wait...why does my face feel warm? _He shook the thought from his mind and looked up at the sky.

Suki had seen the smile he returned. It had been a while since he did that. She blushed a little and looked up too. "We aren't partners anymore though. So technically, you saved me on your own free will."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did." Just then, it hit him like a rocket. _Of course! How could I have missed it?_

Suki looked at him and noticed his expression. "Are you ok? Sasuke?"

"It was you. Back then. Right after the accident." He looked at her. "You were the girl who started talking to me that day."

"What are you...oh! That time when I saw the boy crying at the playground...that was you?"

"Yeah. That was me. You were the only person that gave me hope after my brother..." The dark haired boy paused and looked away. Suki looked at him and sighed.

"No need to go back. That was far enough." She got up and smiled. The wind blew again, this time causing the petals to circle around her feet. He stood up next to her, trying not to fall over at the sight before him.

"I guess we should head back then," he said. He scratched the back of his head, a typical Naruto move. "If you want we could train sometime..."

"Sure. I'd be happy to." She went up to him and hugged him. "Thanks again for the help."

His face turned pink as he returned the hug. "Don't mention it."

She smiled and walked away, leaving him standing in the dusk. Even with her gone, his face still felt warm. _Ok, so this is weird; why am I embarrased? I saved her, that's all._ He made his way to his house to get some sleep.


	7. Is This Love?

Suki went to her home and locked the door. This wouldn't be the first time that she was home alone, but this was the first time that noone would return home. She took off her shoes and went upstairs to her room. Her mother's room was across the hall from hers. It was just as she left it that morning - the bed made, her shoes placed neatly at the base of the bed, her clothes already out for the next day. Suki now sat in the empty room, her eyes focused on the picture of herself and her parents. Her father had died in a war when she was younger in order to protect the family. Now her mother was gone.

The wind whistled through the trees, the leaves floating around the windows of the room. Suki got up and gathered her mother's favorite candles from the closet. She placed them around the photograph and lit them, kneeling before it. Seeing the dim light surrounding it made tears come to her eyes. "I hope you rest in peace now mom," she whispered. "You're with dad now. Even though I'm alone now, I know that you're both looking down on me. I promise I'll make you proud." A tear dripped from her face and she smiled at the picture. A knock was heard and she looked up, realizing it was the door.

Running downstairs, Suki wiped her face before opening the door. Standing outside were Akari and Ino, looking worried. Ino had a white lily in one hand and gave Suki a small smile.

"Hey Suki. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just thought we'd stop by to say hello. Akari told me you were in the hospital a while back. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just got in a little fight. I'm good." Akari looked at her skeptically. "What? I'm fine! Honestly!"

"I know you are, but you don't look it. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just set up my mom's room and..." Suki looked at her feet an tried to hold back the tears. Akari and Ino hugged her and helped her upstairs. Ino went into the room and placed the flower next to the photograph. She and Akari said their own private prayers and walked out.

"Are you going to be okay? We could stay longer if you'd like," Akari told her friend.

"No, thanks for coming by though." She hugged them tightly. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," smiled Ino. The girls left and Suki went up into her room. She climbed into bed and smiled at herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days would be a new beginning for Suki. She had taken a permanent job at the flower shop, so she and Ino were working together. It was her break, so she decided to stop by the ramen shop. When she got there, Naruto was on his second bowl of chicken ramen.

"Ohayo Naruto! What's up?" She sat next to the orange-haired teen.

"Ohayo Suki! Long time no see!" Naruto smiled at her. "You look well. How's everything?"

"Good. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied.

"Thanks. So, is anything new? Last time I heard you became a Jounin."

"Yeah. Already went on a mission with Sasuke. Went alright." She took the chopsticks and began to eat.

"You went on a mission with Sasuke? I thought you'd go alone."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But it was the last C-rank we had. So it wasn't so bad."

"Huh. Were you okay? Working with him?" Naruto looked at Suki eagerly.

"Yeah, I was. Why?" She blinked, then grinned. "Are you being protective again?"

Naruto's face turned pink at the comment. "What? N-n-no!!! I was just wondering!"

Suki laughed and hugged her friend. "You always tried to protect me, Naruto. You're like a brother to me."

"Aww, thanks Suki." He gave her his famous grin. At that moment Sasuke and Sakura walked in. Naruto spotted the two and jumped up. "Hi Sakura-chan! Didn't know you would come by here!"

"Whatever baka," she sighed. She saw Suki and smiled. "Hi! I don't think we've met before. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice meeting you. My name's Sato Suki."

"Oh! So you're Suki! Naruto's mentioned you a couple of times during training."

"He has? Interesting," Suki replied smirking. Naruto smiled nervously. "We've known each other for a while. More like childhood friends."

"Well, it's great to meet you. I'd better get going. I have to help Tsunade-sama with some injured ninja." She smiled at Sasuke, who didn't look at her. "Bye Sasuke-kun!" she giggled as she left.

Suki continued to eat when Sasuke walked over. He sat near Naruto, who noticed the change of seats. He glared at Sasuke and continued to eat. Suki looked over and made eye contact with the raven-haired boy. He blushed slightly and looked away, making her smile a bit. Naruto saw it from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't believe it. _No way...did Sasuke just...that's impossible!_ He tried to grasp the concept, but it seemed too strange. Suki finished eating and got up. She told Naruto goodbye and left him with his teammate. He turned to Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you grinning about dobe?"

"Tell me I was seeing things, because I think I saw you blush just now."

"What?! I didn't blush! What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your face turning pink when you looked at Suki." His grin got bigger.

"Please! You have no idea what you're saying," Sasuke replied turining around.

"Suit yourself Uchiha. I'll see you later."

"Whatever dobe," he said when Naruto left. He left his empty cup on the counter and walked out, heading for the park. Thinking back, he did recall his face feeling warm when he looked at Suki. _But I hardly know the girl,_ he thought to himself. _How is it that I blushed? _Before he knew it, he had walked past the flower shop, and past Suki. She called to him and he turned around. She had her hair in a ponytail and an apron. As she came up to him he smiled.

"Hey Suki. What's up?"

"Nothing. I saw you in the ramen shop earlier."

"Yeah. Just thought I'd stop by to relax."

"I see." Suki put her hands in her pockets. "Didn't say much though."

"Not really." He scratched the back of his head. "Listen, I was wondering if maybe..." He was cut off by Ino coming outside.

"Suki! You're needed around the back!" She saw Sasuke and waved. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Nice day, isn't it?"

"Ohayo Ino," he sighed. _Why does she bother me? God, she's worse than Sakura!_ "Well, I guess I'll see you later Suki."

"Okay. But weren't you going to ask me something?" Her head tilted to the side, making her look innocent.

This made Sasuke's face burn. "Oh, it was nothing. Nothing important."

"Well, if you want we can hang out later."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll meet you by the park around 7. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine with me. I'll see you then."

"Okay!" Suki hugged him and went inside.

He walked away with a smile on his face. The villagers looked in amazement and waved at him. He returned the waves and went to his house. _This will allow me to know more about her,_ he thought to himself as he awaited the meeting.

* * *

What will happen at the teens next meeting? Will Sasuke realize his true feelings for the young kunoichi? Tune in next time!! Please rate and comment; greatly appreciated!


	8. Official First Date

It was 6.55. Suki took off her apron and fixed her hair, loosening the ribbon a bit. Ino walked over to her and had a surprised look on her face. "So, since when did you fix yourself up like this before leaving?" she questioned.

"Actually, I never do. I have to meet up with someone today." She turned around to face her. "How do I look?"

"Quite alright," responded the blonde. "So who are you meeting? I take it that it's a guy."

"It is. It's Sasuke, actually."

"Sasuke? You have a date with Sasuke-kun?"

"It's not a date! I'm just meeting him up at the park."

"That's unlikely! Last time you met up with Naruto, you just washed your face and left. What's with you and Sasuke-kun?"

"Okay, so maybe there was something I didn't really mention to you before..."

"Well, you will tell me now! Come on!"

At that moment, Akari walked in. "I sense a big secret about to be told! I need to know who it's about and what's happening!"

"Suki has a date with Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed.

"I am not! I'm just meeting him!"

"Well, what were you going to say?"

"Oh yeah...well...I think he likes me." She smiled and bit her lip. Ino and Akari gaped at her.

"Seriously? Sasuke Uchiha actually likes you?" Akari stated.

"You tell me! Ever since he carried me to the hospital when I got hurt he..."

"Wait, wait. _He _was the one who carried you? I thought he was just there for moral support!"

"I know. But since then every time I talk to him, or even look at him, he turns pink. It's weird."

Ino grinned. "So do you like him?"

"Wha...what do you mean? I don't know...I've never really thought about it before." She gasped. "Oh my gosh - what time is it?"

Akari looked at the clock on the wall. "6.59. Why?"

"I'm gonna be late! I have to go!" She ran out of the shop. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow!"

The two waved at her and giggled. This would be a long night.

_It's 7 o'clock. I'm sitting on a bench in the park. I'm not training. Just waiting for a friend. _Sasuke sat nervously on the bench looking around. Suki hadn't shown up yet. _Just a friend. No need to panic. _The leaves rustled in the trees and the sun had almost set. _Why the hell am I so nervous!? It's just hanging out! _"That's right - just hangin'. Nothing to it."

"Are you supposed to be talking to someone?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Suki smiling at him. He almost fell off the bench when he made eye contact with the teen. "Whoa! Hey! I was just wondering where you were..."

"Sorry I'm late. I was catching up with Akari." She sat next to him. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing." He looked up at the evening sky. "I didn't know you knew dobe."

"Dobe? Oh, you mean Naruto. He's been a close friend of mine since I moved here."

"Since you moved? Where'd you move from?"

"Just outside the village. I moved here when I was 5. He was the first one to talk to me."

"He always talked for no reason, the way I see it."

"Not very close to him, are you? Figured. Can't like everyone." She squinted at him. "Come to think of it, you aren't a very sociable person. Do you have any close friends?"

"Well, not really," he answered. "I don't want to keep very close friends right now. It might interfere with training."

"I know that's not the reason. You might have to kill them if you're too close, to prove how strong you are."

He looked at her, expressionless. "Yeah. How did you figure that out?"

"I'm good like that." Suki got up and stretched. "Well, since you're focused on training, wanna spar?"

This time he looked at her in surprise. "Spar? Right now?"

"Yeah. Right here. Let's go!"

Sasuke stood up and grinned. "You're on!"

Akari, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura walked in the bushes to the spot where Sasuke and Suki were. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean we're invading their privacy!" Ino whispered.

"It isn't invading privacy!" replied Akari. "It's just checking up on them secretly. Now be quiet."

They looked through the bushes and spotted the two sparring. Suki had just thrown a kunai to distract Sasuke while she threw shuriken at his shoulder. He dodged the kunai but got scratched by the shuriken.

"Wow. She's good," stated Sakura.

"She's a real tough one," said Naruto. "Maybe she's actually tougher than Sasuke!"

"_Shut it! _They might hear us!" growled Akari. They all sat in silence and watched the battle.

For another half an hour Suki and Sasuke sparred, trying to get the better of the other. They both gave up eventually and sat in the grass, panting heavily. Suki looked at the brunette and smiled. "Nice moves," she told him.

"You too. You're pretty strong." Sweat was dripping from his face, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Thanks. What can I say? I train hard too." She lay on the grass and watched the clouds float by. He lay next to her, his headband in his hand.

"We should do this more often. You know, hang out."

"Yeah. We should." She leaned on her elbow and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff. Like how you saved me when you could have left me for dead."

"I couldn't just leave you there. You were blinded by fury. And I know what that feels like."

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just leave me there?"

He looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Because I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

She looked away from him, then got up. He watched as she walked away, and so did the others. "What did he say? What happened?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty hapy about it," replied Akari. Then they watched as Sasuke got up and followed her. "Great...now _we_ have to move..." They all moved from the bushes and went in the treetops.

Sasuke caught up to Suki and walked alongside her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well, you walked off the minute I said..." Suki turned to face him, her eyes glistening. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I didn't expect you to call me a friend. I thought you didn't need friends."

"I do...sort of...it's complicated..." He couldn't put it into words at that time, but he didn't have to finish the statement because Suki had grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the forest. His breath stopped in his throat as he ran with her. Everyone else looked on in awe until they disappeared. They jumped out of the trees and Ino let out a squeal.

"Did you see that? They just randomly run off somewhere! _Holding hands!!_ What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" yelled Naruto. "What is that bastard going to do to her?!"

Akari punched him in the head. "_She _dragged _him,_ baka! He isn't going to do anything!!" He rubbed the spot where she landed her fist. "Can you not jump to conclusions, for once in your life?"

"Ow...that really hurt!!!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot!!" Sakura grumbled.

"So do we follow them?" Ino questioned Akari.

"Nah, let's leave 'em alone. We'll find out what happened tomorrow. Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me! Night guys!" Sakura said as she ran off. Everyone else headed home to get some sleep.


	9. Mixed Emotions

Yeah! Another chapter is up! I think I'm getting the hang of this, but bear with me if I don't get the chapters up on time. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Holding his hand tightly, Suki continued to run along the path. Sasuke kept up with her, confuzed and at the same time a bit happy that she was. "Umm...can I ask you where you're headed?" he asked her. She didn't respond; instead she stopped running and loosened her grip from his hand. He looked around and realized it was an open field. It was nighttime now, and the moon was already out. "Suki? Where are we?" This time she turned around, stepping up close to him and staring at him. It was like she was looking straight through him. She closed the gap between them by stepping closer and hugging him. A gasp of surprise escaped from his throat, his face turning bright red. Not knowing what else to do, he just let her hug him.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Suki whispered in his chest. "Thanks for being there."

"Uh...you're welcome, Suki," he managed to say. He looked down on her and smiled. She looked at him and started to giggle. "What? What is it?"

"Well, it's just that I've never seen this side of you; come to think of it, I've never heard of you showing emotions," she said between chuckles. "And on top of that, you're as red as a cherry!"

He turned around quickly in embarrassment. "No I'm not! You're seeing things!"

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" She couldn't control herself - she burst out laughing, making him even more embarrassed. She eventually stopped and turned him to face her. "I'm sorry. I really am."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "It's okay. Hey, how about I walk you home? It's getting late."

"Okay." She interlocked her arm with his and walked in the moonlight. As they walked together, Sasuke looked at her and saw that the ribbon wasn't in her hair anymore. Her hair was very long now that he saw it loose; it reached her in the middle of her back. The bangs she had seemed to accentuate her brown eyes in the moonlight. _She's a really pretty girl when she's calm,_ he thought. She noticed that he was looking at her. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh! It's just...your uh...ribbon, it's not in your hair."

"I know. I took it out earlier after we sparred. You seem a bit distant, though."

"I was just thinking...about...stuff," he said. "About how you stood up for me back when we were younger."

"Wow. That's going _way _back."

"I know. I still can't believe you're the girl who scared all those other kids off."

"And I still can't believe you were the little kid that cried every time someone teased you! You really changed since then."

"I had to in order to become stronger." Without noticing, they had arrived at Suki's house. Her arm slipped from his as she approached the door. He stood at the base of the step. She stopped and turned around, a small smile on her face. Then she jumped from the top of the steps in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned pink and he stumbled back a bit. She grinned and ran to the door. As she went in, she turned to him again. His face was burning as he tried to gather what had just happened.

"Hope you get a good night's sleep, Sasuke. And get stronger." With that she closed the door, leaving the bewildered Uchiha in the dark. _She just...kissed me... _He walked on what to him felt like clouds. He placed his now sweaty palms in his pockets and headed for home. For the rest of the night, the only thing occupying his mind was the brown-haired teenage girl that sparred with him that day.

* * *

Suki was returning from her fourth mission since becoming a Jounin. She trained when she didn't have one to prepare for the next one. Akari had already gone on 4 missions as well and trained with her. It had been at least 2 weeks since she saw Sasuke - and since the 'incident'. Every time she remembered it, she blushed. She hadn't realized it, but she had fallen for the young Uchiha since the rescue. It was she had turned into Hinata somewhat - the very mention of his name caused her face to turn pink and play with her fingers.

Suki headed for the flower shop to meet up with the girls - Ino, Akari, and Sakura. It was her day off from work, so they all decided to meet up there and hang out at Ino's house. They were all standing outside when they spotted her walking down the street. When she got to them they were giggling like crazy.

"Ok, spill. What's so funny?" she asked Akari.

"Oh, nothing," she said smiling. "Just need to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"You didn't really tell us what happened on your date," Sakura stated. "So you need to tell us."

"What? I thought I told you guys already!"

"Without details!" Ino exclaimed. "Now start over and put them in!"

"Fine! Can we at least start going to your house?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!" They started walking as Suki retold the story. When she told them about running with him to the open field, they arrived at the door. Mrs. Yamanaka was in the kitchen and she greeted the girls as they headed for Ino's room. She locked the door and sat on the while everyone else sat on the floor.

"So what happened after you dragged him through the forest?" Sakura asked.

"I told him thanks for being there for me when I was hurt. And I hugged him." She paused for a moment before continuing. "He blushed when I hugged him."

"Sasuke-kun blushed?! You're lucky to see that!" Ino squealed.

"I didn't even know he had feelings!" Akari shouted.

"Exactly! I laughed so hard he blushed even more! But then he walked me home and I told him goodnight. That's about it." _Except one small detail that I'd rather not say,_ she thought.

"There! Was that so hard?" Akari hugged her and grinned. "So, have you seen him since?"

"No," she said. "Being busy with all these missions and stuff, I haven't seen him for almost 2 weeks now."

"I heard he came back from his mission yesterday," Sakura pointed out. "Why not meet up with him at the ramen shop?"

"Wha...now? But...I wasn't really planning on..." Her face turned red and her friends giggled.

"Are you serious? You're nervous, aren't you?" Akari teased.

"N-n-no! It's just...well, I was thinking we do something else or..." She didn't finish the sentence, because they grabbed her by the arm and carried her to the ramen shop. Akari wished her luck as she pushed her inside.

"You guys!" She sighed and turned to sit when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry..." Looking up, she saw the raven-haired boy looking back at her. "Sasuke?"

"Ohayo, Suki." He smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Umm...nothing, really. Just...hanging out," she said. Her face turned red even though she was trying to act calm.

"Cool. I was doing the same thing. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, you know, missions and stuff. Gotta protect people and other things."

"Yeah. Same here." His hands were in his pockets as usual, but it was to hide the fact that they were sweating profusely. They stood there silently for what felt like an eternity, until Suki decided to break the ice.

"Well, how are you're missions?"

"Pretty good. Just came back from Suna yesterday."

"Interesting. I just returned from The Mist village today."

"That's neat." He was at a loss for words. _Come on, say something! Anything!! _"Well, I had fun the other night."

"Yeah, so did I." She looked down at her fingers. "We should do that again sometime. Spar, I mean. You know, to...get stronger..."

"That...sounds like a good idea." He shuffled around for a bit. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. See you later." As he left a sigh of relief escaped from her lips. _That was really awkward,_ she thought as she sat down.

* * *

Outside the ramen shop Sasuke remained calm enough. He walked through the alleys until he was sure noone was around to see him. Once alone, he slumped against a wall and slid to the ground. He still couldn't clear his mind of the kiss, even though it was a minor one. He put his face in his hands and sighed. Then he looked up, feeling another person's presence. Sure enough, it was none other than Naruto, standing in front of him.

"What is it now, dobe?" he sighed.

Naruto grinned. "Why would you be sitting in an alley all by yourself?"

"None of your business, baka. Now leave me alone."

"I don't think that's possible Sasuke." He sat next to him. "I know what happened the other night."

"What the hall are you talking about?"

"We both know you like Suki-chan."

Sasuke sat up in shock. "What the...what's that supposed to mean?"

"No use denying it. You like my friend and you know it." He chuckled as he looked the teen. "Never thought I'd see the day, you actually caring for someone."

Sasuke got up, trying to control himself. "I still don't know what you mean."

"Oh shut up! I saw you in the ramen shop! She looked at you for one split second and your face turned as red as a beetroot!"

_Damn, so he did see it! _"So what? It doesn't matter. It's none of your business anyways."

"It is too my business! She's one of my closest friends, and I won't let some egotistical bastard hurt her feelings."

Sasuke glared at him. "What was that?"

"Hey, I didn't say you couldn't like her," Naruto said in his defense. "I'm just saying that if you do, don't hurt her. Or I'll have to hurt you." He walked off with his hands behind his head. "Good luck with her though. It's good to see you happy again."

Sasuke stood in the wind, pondering on Naruto's last words. He knew what he had to do the next time he saw her.

* * *

Umm...this is weird...Naruto being all protective about Suki? Was this some sort of new rival for Sasuke?...NOT! Apart from the usual, Sasuke's feelings for the kunoichi seem to be showing on his face more, but does she know? Was that just a friendly kiss on the cheek, or did it mean something else? Tune in next time!

Kiba - You sound like you're on TV...isn't it just a story?

Me - Shove it dogboy...


	10. Getting Closer

Naruto and Suki walked along the dusty path towards the park. The shortcut from her house made it easier for them to sneak out of the village without being seen by many. The two laughed as they reminisced on their childhood days.

"That one time you pushed me so hard on the swings still left a mark," Suki recalled.

"Oh, you mean when you flew off and landed in the sandbox?" he said. "Yeah, that was funny then."

"I still have the scar on my hip to remind me, too. That hurt so much!"

"I'm still sorry about it."

"It's ok. I repayed you anyways; remember when you found a slug in your ramen?"

"Uh huh. Wait - that was you?!" He gaped at her as she laughed. "I thought it was that baka Sasuke!"

"I knew you wouldn't figure it out until later. I didn't know it would take this long!" They arrived at the park with noone else around. "Oh, can you remind me of the time we first met?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that - you were the new girl in class, but you didn't seem to be very talkative. Matter of fact, you were alot like Shikamaru - smart but didn't talk." They sat on a bench near the bridge that overlooked the lake. "I think it was lunchtime that I went up to you and offered you ramen."

"I didn't like it back then, but since you let me have some I couldn't get off the thing! It's so addicting!"

"Yep! Ever since then I'd share my ramen with you and play with you. We became best friends."

"And I wouldn't change a thing," she replied as she hugged him.

As they sat chatting the evening away, the energetic blonde spotted somthing - or rather some_one_ - from the corner of his eye. He looked over to his right and saw a blur in the bushes. Looking closer, he realized the person immediately and smirked. He told Suki he'd love to stay but he had to leave. He left the young teen on the bench as he ran off. _Do your thing Sasuke,_ he thought smiling. _Make your move._

Sasuke went to the house and took a hot shower and washed his hair. Naruto's words rang clear in his mind still; _make my friend sad, and I will hurt you. _He sighed as he came out off the steamed room, towel wrapped around his lower body and hair dripping. He put on dry clothes and used the towel to dry his hair. His black ninja outfit was perfect for his next "mission": to find Suki as soon as possible.

His headband was tied around his left arm instead of the usual spot. He put his sandals on and headed out for the park. Instead of going through the village, he took a shortcut he had discovered when he was younger. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious, plus it was easier to get to the park this way. Knowing Suki's schedule by now - going to the park for one hour during the week, working with Ino 3 pm - 7 pm, going to the ramen shop during lunch - he knew exactly where to find her. The young Uchiha walked through the alleys and jumped over fences, and before he knew it he was on the east side of the park. He took cover in the trees and went towards the bridge over the lake. His target was located - sitting with Naruto on the park bench.

"Great. She won't see me here," he whispered as he perched himself on a branch. He missed a step and almost fell off, but he got his balance in time. Then Naruto looked around, and looked him dead in the eye. _Crap, I hope he didn't see me,_ he thought. Then the blonde smirked and left. _Does that mean he saw me? Crap, now what do I do?_ Debating whether he should just fall out of the tree and go to her, or act as if he were coming from the opposite direction, he decided on the latter. He jumped in the trees over her and came out, trying to act cool. He headed straight for Suki with his somber look on his face. She turned her head when his footsteps where loud enough to hear, and she smiled.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Same old boring stuff." He stood next to the bench with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really changes in this place," she responded. "The only thing interesting is the amount of trouble Naruto-kun gets himself in."

"Yeah. The baka just doesn't learn."

"Aww, don't be so hard on him! He's just full of spunk, you know?"

"Yeah, a little too well." This entire time he was facing the lake, so he hadn't noticed that she was kneeling on the bench and looking at him. He felt the stare eventually and turned to see a pair of big brown eyes staring into him.

"_Whoa!!_" He jumped back and fell from the shock, causing the girl to giggle.

"Sorry...didn't mean to startle you," she said as she held out her hand. She helped him up while he dusted himself off. "By the way, why the black outfit? You never wear that unless it's a special ops mission."

"Huh? Oh! I uh...had one today," he stammered. _Liar,_ he thought to himself.

"Ok. Why don't you sit? You standing must be uncomfortable. Plus, we wouldn't want you falling over again."

"No, we wouldn't." He sat next to her and watched the birds fly across the evening sky. He looked over to her occasionally, and at one point made eye contact with her. He looked away from her almost instantly and blushed slighty.

"Well, what's up with you? I haven't seen you alot lately."

"Well, with the missions and all, I haven't really gotten enough time to relax like this. I won't be getting another for a while though, so that's good."

"That is good! That means we can hang out more..." Suki blushed when she realized what she said, but continued. "And since I don't have to work for the rest of the week, we can both go somewhere...if it's okay with you, I mean."

Sasuke's face was already bright red from the first comment. "Of course! Sure!! I mean...ahem...yeah, that sounds good."

"Ok!" She got up and sighed. "Today's a lovely day, don't you think?"

"Yeah...really nice..." He stood next to her and watched the ripples on the lake. One way or another, he had to say something. "Umm...Suki? I have to tell you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, it's about the last time we hung out. Actually the first time."

"Uh huh? You mean when we were kids?"

"Sort of. The first time I met you was when you helped me with those bullies, right? And we've never really talked until now. I've never really...well..._known_ you." Sasuke turned to look at her. "It's strange for me to be saying this, I know, but...I've really enjoyed spending time with you these past few days."

"Really? Well, it is weird, I guess; you don't like showing emotions, that I know for a fact. But you opening up to me is truly...well...I don't know, a first." She smiled softly at him. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. And...I want you to be happy."

His hands, still in his pockets, were soaked with sweat. He managed to give her a little smile and nodded. _Ok...now what? I can't just stand here with sweaty hands!!! _"Hey, let's go to the ramen shop." _What the hell?! What if Naruto is there? _

"Alright. I am a little thirsty." She began to walk off and Sasuke followed. Then she turned to him. "Wait - _you _want to go _there?_ That's something I'd hear from Naruto."

"Uh...you're right. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm going to head home. It's been a long day, so I bet you're tired too."

"Heh. Yeah. Let's go home then." He walked next to her for the most part, talking to her about the missions and other topics. Then she made a left turn before approaching the market, making him wonder. She turned to him and, realizing that she wasn't alone, laughed nervously.

"This is the shortcut I usually take...by myself...forgot I wasn't..." she said.

He nodded understandingly. "Don't worry. Coincidentially, this is the same shortcut I take to go home too."

"Neat! I thought I was being weird again!" she grinned.

Through half the shortcut, they laughed as they jumped over fences and walls and crawled through hidden alleys. At a crossroads, Suki had to make a right while Sasuke made a left. Before they split up, Suki sugested that this be their private meeting place when they go to the park. Sasuke agreed with a grin so big that even for him was unnatural. He waved goodbye to her as they parted, but before he knew it she ran up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, right here. Ok?" she said with her head on his shoulder.

His heart thumped in his chest as he struggled for the right words to say. "Definately. I'll meet you at 6." He turned to hug her back, trying to ignore the softness of her cheek against his.

"Ok! See you tomorrow then! Good night!" she said as she ran off.

He waved at her and walked in the opposite direction. _I told her part of it, at least. I'll tell her the truth when I'm more comfortable._


	11. Official Second Date

5 pm. One hour before the date. Just enough time to spend time with Akari before leaving. That's what Suki had planned as she brushed her her into a ponytail. She tied it with her favorite ribbon - a dark shade of blue with black stripes on the edges. The dress she wore matched; she decided it was time to wear a different dress apart from the purple one she usually wore. She was just about finished when she heard a knock at the window. She opened it and Akari jumped in from a nearby tree.

"Akari?! How did you get in the...never mind. What's up?"

"You tell me! I was going to meet you downstairs but I took an alternative route." She stared at Suki in surprise. "And what in the name of all that is good are you dressed up for? Don't tell me it's another interrogaton mission!"

"No silly!! I won't have one of those for a while, that's for sure. I have a date with Sasuke in an hour."

"Ooooh!! Another date!! What is it, number two?"

"Third, as a matter of fact. He met up with me in the park yesterday after Naruto left." She fixed the front of her dress and put on lip balm. "He seemed to acting himself - right up until I scared him."

"_You scared him?!_ I thought the Uchihas had no fears!" Akari laughed.

"Well, looks like he got startled when I was right next to him staring," Suki giggled. "He turned around, made eye contact, and fell over. It was funny seeing him fall."

"Gosh, that guy keeps getting weirder," she said as she sat on the bed. "So where are you going now?"

"No clue. I'm meeting him at the shortcut; guess we'll just figure something out after."

"I thought noone else knew about the shortcut but you and Naruto! How did he find it?"

"He takes the same one, believe it or not. You see where I'd make a right turn at the crossroads? He makes a left. So we're gonna meet there at 6 then hang out."

"You're lucky not to be working for the rest of the week, and to actually go out with one of the eligable ninjas in Konoha. He wouldn't want to go out with someone unless he really _really _likes them."

"I know that much," she stated as she picked up her weapon pouch. She looked at it for a while and tied it around her waist. "I should get going now, so let's go."

"I have to go back to the flower shop," Akari replied. "I'm filling in for you, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll see you later then!" She hugged her friend as she exited from the window. Suki walked through the front door and headed for the shortcut.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the ramen shop drinking tea slowly. It was 5:30, so he wasn't in a hurry. After all, he just had to go home and change, and he'd be set. Just then Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba walked in. As usual, Kiba had his dog Akamaru by his side. They spotted Sasuke and headed over to him, much to his despair.

"Hey Sasuke! Funny seeing you around here!" the dog boy grinned. "What's the deal? You look like you're getting ready for something."

"It's none of your business," he huffed. "What's the big idea bothering me, anyways?"

"Aww, come on! I just wanna chat with a former teammate!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! So, I heard that someone has a crush. I wonder who it is?" Kiba said as he nudged Sasuke, who turned pink at the comment.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, just saying a reliable source told me. It's not someone we know, is it?"

He hung his head and sighed. "What's it to you dobes?"

"Oh! Does that mean...no way! It's not you, is it Uchiha?"

He turned to face him. "Yes, it's me. So what? I like someone, big whoop."

"Don't be so apathetic about the whole thing," Naruto said. "It's big news for us all, knowing you'd rather kill your brother than go on a date."

"By the way, who is the lucky lady that will be with you?" Kiba smirked.

"That is definately none of your concern," Sasuke replied as he got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

"Oh, and how did last night go Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke froze in his tracks, causing the two to snicker. He turned to face him.

"How did you...but I was...argh!! You did see me!!"

"Of course I did! Did you really think I wouldn't? I was your teammate for 3 years!"

"Whatever. Look, I have to go meet S...someone at 6. I'll see you guys later." He ran off to get ready. Kiba looked at Naruto and grinned.

"Which chick is he really meeting?"

"My best friend Suki," Naruto said. "We've been friends forever."

"Wait - you mean Sato Suki that used share ramen with you in first grade?" he asked. "The same Suki that played with Akamaru in the sandbox?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"Dude, this'll be one interesting day," Kiba said.

"It's going to be an interesting week," replied Naruto. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

* * *

Sasuke got himself ready to leave the house. He took a deep breath and looked out the window. He opened the door and headed for the shortcut to meet up with Suki. He went through the marketplace and turned into a hidden alley behind a fruit stall. He made sure that noone was watching him as he disappeared into the dark path. Running over walls and through trees, he made it to the meeting point in time. She hadn't appeared just yet; he was early, as usual.

He leaned against the wall to relax for a few minutes. The wind blew and a cloud of dust blinded him temporarily, making everything in front of him seem hazy. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure emerge from the dust. A blue dress with black stripes trimmed along the edges, the top revealing just enough skin to make any man stare, black sandals strapped on the feet, hair pulled back with a ribbon. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, or at the least dreaming. The dust settled to the ground, and he saw Suki looking at him, hands behind her back.

"Hey. Hope I didn't make you wait too long," she greeted him.

"No, you didn't," he said. He couldn't take his eyes off her - she was _beautiful._

"Ok. So...where do you want to go first?"

"Umm...how about...dinner?"

"That sounds good. Let's go to the restaurant that's next to the flower shop. I heard they have good sushi there."

"Good idea." They started walking back through the alleys leading to the marketplace. Sasuke noted the pouch on her waist and blinked. "Why do you have your weapon pouch?"

"I can't be too cautious, can I?" she said smiling.

"That's true." He could feel his hands sweating again, and hoping she wouldn't notice he wiped them on his pants. "You look beautiful, by the way."

She blushed and looked down at her hands. "Thanks. You look great too."

"Thanks." He blushed a bit and smiled at her.

For the rest of the day they talked and ate, laughing at their silly antics from their childhood. After the meal, they left and walked through the marketplace. Sasuke stopped at a shop and bought Suki a small stuffed panther. She hugged him tightly as she accepted the gift. He was walking her back home when she hestitantly took his hand into her own. He was startled and turned red when she did, but when he looked at her she was just as nervous. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

The two reached the destination and sighed. Sasuke looked at her and held her hands. "Well, we're here. You'd better get inside now, before it gets any darker."

"Yeah, I probably should." She hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks for the gift," she whispered in his ear. His neck tingled as she spoke softly. She let go of his neck and smiled. She went inside the house and waved to him before closing the door. He stood in the same spot for a while before moving away from the house. His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he could hear it. He looked up at the sky and smiled. "This is going pretty well," he said to himself. "Pretty well indeed."

Back at Suki's house, she closed the door and sighed happily. This had been one of the best nights ever since she was in Konoha. She peeked out the window to watch Sasuke walk away from the house. She smiled as he disappeared around the corner and ran upstairs to her room. She took the ribbon out of her hair and changed into her nightclothes - a T-shirt with the kanji for love painted on the front and a pair of shorts. She climbed into her bed, facing the window and sighing once more. Her eyes closed as she hugged the stuffed panther to her chest and fell asleep.

Wow... Looks like things are getting a bit hot around here... WELL NOW! Since the storyline is a bit obvious now, I won't waste your precious time. Read on for the next event!

Kiba: No one wants to hear you anyways. You get too annoying.

Me: What was that? evil glare of doom

Kiba: Yipes! runs off

Me: GET BACK HERE MUTT!! chases

Naruto: sighs you kids...


	12. The Festival

Naruto and Sasuke walked fom the training grounds towards the village. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk to him, but Naruto could sense something form him. _I might regret this, but it's the only way, _he thought. He looked over in his direction, looking at his friend. Hands in his pockets. Eyes straight ahead. He took the chance to talk to him.

"Oi, Sasuke. You've been awfully quiet today."

"I'm always this quiet. You know that."

"Right. You know, you can tell me what's bothering you."

"Whatever. How about not talking for a while."

"That's not gonna happen." He stepped in front of the boy. "You're gonna talk, and you're gonna talk now."

The first instinct Sasuke had was to punch the daylight out of the kyuubi holder, but in this situation he really did need someone to talk to. He looked at Naruto, who was looking pretty pissed himself. He sighed and braced himself against a wall. "It's been a week now since I saw Suki. I don't even know if she likes me. She still spars with me, and we still hang out at the ramen shop, but she's just...I mean, she's not like all the other girls in the village! She's just..."

"A normal, fun-loving jounin?" Naruto stood next to him and smiled. "She's the type of girl you just love hangin' around, the one person that makes you smile when you're not at your best, the one person that can tell you what's wrong before you even say it."

Sasuke looked at him in amazement. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Like I said, she's my friend. I know alot about her. Maybe if you give it more time, she'll let you in." He walked away from him. "The best way to do that, Sasuke, is to ask her to the festival on Friday."

Sasuke ran up next to him and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You know dobe, for once you make sense. Thanks for the advice."

"Anything for a friend, or two," he said grinning.

* * *

Suki and Sakura were sitting in the ramen shop, talking and laughing about Naruto's crazy antics. Suki had just told Sakura about the slug incident when she heard footsteps coming her way. The girls looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of them. He looked a little nervous, but he took a deep breath and looked at Suki.

"Suki, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

His face began to feel warm as he asked her the question. "Would you...umm...do you want to go to the festival with me on Friday?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Of course."

He looked shocked at first, but cleared his throat and nodded. "Cool. I'll meet you then." With that he walked out.

Once he was out of earshot and out of sight, Suki let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Sakura and Sakura looked back. Then the two squealed happily. "Did you see that?" Sakura giggled. "He asked you to the festival! And he was nervous!! Sasuke never looked like that before!!"

"Around you, he hasn't. But this is real big; I'm going to have to wear a costume, right?"

"Well...if it's an animal, which one would you be?"

"I don't know...a squirrel, or rabbit, maybe. But to be on the safe side, I'll just get out a nice outfit. I'll ask Naruto about it later." She got up from the seat and told Sakura goodbye as she headed for Naruto's house. As she ran through the marketplace, her smile grew wide on her face.

At Naruto's house, Suki knocked on the door and breathed heavily, tired from running most of the way. The door opened, revealing a blonde boy, standing shirtless with a towel over his shoulders. He blinked at Suki then grinned. "Suki-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I could stop by for some advice," she replied as she stepped inside. He closed the door and looked at her, seeing the smile on her face.

"Oh? What for?"

"I have to figure out what the theme for this year's festival is. I don't want to be the oddball there."

"You're going? With who?"

"Sasuke asked me today." Her face turned pink as she recalled the incident.

"Ooh! That's cool!" He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's about time someone told him to have fun once in a while!"

"It is cool that he asked me. But I still need to figure out what to wear; should I wear a costume or regular clothes?"

"Well, there is a costume party after the festival, around 11. Wear your regular stuff there, and you can leave your costume around here to change."

"Thanks alot Naruto-kun." She giggled and went to the door. "Oh, are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who to go with yet."

"You should go with Hinata. She's really looking forward to the party."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Suki-chan!"

"Just returning the favor," she replied as she left. She had to get her things ready for the big day. Her friend smiled and closed the door, seating himself in front of the television. "About time you asked her Sasuke," he said to himself as he watched his program.

* * *

The festival was scheduled to begin at 7pm. Suki told Akari about Sasuke asking her, so she took the liberty of accompanying her friend to get her dressed. Suki decided to wear a grey dress with cherry blossoms painted on it. Akari wore her black dress with red roses sewn onto the sash. They were in the middle of finishing up their hair when a knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" said Akari as she ran down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of her. Naruto had on an orange and black shirt with jeans, while Sasuke wore his white polo shirt with black pants. Naruto grinned at Akari, complementing her outfit. She said thanks then invited the boys into the kitchen while she got Suki.

Naruto made a beeline for the refridgerator to help himself to a soda. He looked at Sasuke with the can in hand. "You want one? There's diet here."

"Nah, I'm cool." He looked around and crossed his arms. "So this is what it looks like inside. How often have you been here?"

"Long enough to know what she keeps in here," he said as he gulped down the soda. He looked over to the entrance of the kitchen and almost choked at what he saw. Sasuke followed his gaze and almost fell over. Suki was standing in the doorway, giggling at the looks she was getting. "Whoa...Suki-chan? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's really me," she replied. She stepped up to him and took the drink from his hand. "And since you'll probably come over later, you can finish this later. Now let's get going before the festival starts."

"Right!" Naruto and Akari ran outside as Suki placed the soda can in the fridge. She looked at Sasuke, who was still gawking at her. He couldn't believe his eyes; no matter what he told himself, he knew that she looked amazing. The next thing he knew, Suki was standing right in front of him, their faces almost touching. _Oh crap..._His heart was pounding out of his chest, not sure of what to do. Suki smiled at him as she took his hand and walked out with him. He smiled at her as they walked along the path along with the others.

* * *

Yay! It's a party! Time to bring in the others!

Kiba: You mean I finally get to be in the story? wags imaginary tail

Me: Well, if you're a good boy, we'll see what happens.

Kiba: Alright! I'll be real good! Promise! puppy eyes

Hinata: Oh, so that means... I'll be with... Naruto-kun...faints

Me: ... Someone get her some water! She's down again! sighs poor kid...


	13. After Party

The festival was held in the village square. Stands were decorated, lanterns lit along the paths, and everyone enjoyed themselves. The teens had their own group around the flower stand that Ino and her mother were stationing. Naruto had taken Suki's advice and was Hinata's date for the night, much to her delight. Akari stuck around with Suki and Sasuke for a while before leaving them to stay with Sakura. For the remainder of the night Sasuke stayed with his date, sharing popcorn and sodas as they watched the talent show. Around 10:30 Suki walked with him to a quiet spot near the ramen shop. This got Sasuke really nervous.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go to the costume party?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"What are you going as?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Umm...I think as a panther."

"Ok. I'm going to go change. Meet me there." She walked away to Naruto's house, but looked back at him and winked at him.

His face turned red as he watched her walk off. At that moment Kiba walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wonder what you're blushing about, Uchiha," he chuckled.

"Would you cut it out? God, I really wonder who's more annoying, you or Naruto!" He brushed his hand off and walked away.

"Don't you think you should get ready for the party? It starts soon, and you wouldn't want Suki to be waiting for you."

Sasuke turned to face him. "Do you guys follow me around and listen to all my conversations?"

"No...just follow you. Naruto's clone listens to your conversations."

He glared at him then sighed. "I'll see you at the party." He walked to his house to change.

"Where _is _she? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" Akari pouted in her cat costume, adorned with a bow on the tail and a bell around her neck. Naruto had his infamous fox outfit on, and Kiba dressed up as Akamaru. Sakura and Ino were hosting the party at Ino's house, so both decided to dress as cheetahs. Ino went over to Akari and sat next to her.

"She'll be here soon. She left her stuff at Naruto's, so it might take a while."

"Yeah, I know. Say, where's Sasuke? Isn't he here too?"

"Yeah, he's the only panther. He's standing by the punch bowl." She looked over in his direction and sighed. "I hope he doesn't get too lonely over there."

Akari looked by the door and sighed heavily. "Hurry up...we don't have forever..." Just then the door opened and Akari jumped up. "_Finally!!_ She made it!!"

Sasuke heard the door and looked over, hearing the gasps around him. Standing at the entrance was Suki in her pink bunny costume. A bow was around her neck with a small bell attached. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. _Tell me I'm dreaming..._He pinched his arm and grimaced in pain. _This isn't a dream?! Oh...my...God..._ Everything seemed hazy to him as she stepped in. Everyone went up to say hi to her, complimenting her costume. All Sasuke could do was brace himself against the wall. Suki saw him and went over to him as everyone went back to talking to each other.

"Hey, I was supposed to meet a panther around here," she said quietly. She smiled at the Jounin in front of her.

"Wow...Suki, you look..._wow._" He was actually speechless.

"Sorry I made you wait," she giggled. "I wanted to make a late entry."

"You didn't make me wait. Not too long anyways." He smiled at her.

"Good. Because I wouldn't get to see you in a cat suit," she whispered in his ear. He stood up straight as she walked off giggling. Kiba walked over to him and grinned.

"You are so lucky she's your date; she is hot!!" he said.

"Yeah...she is..."

Kiba looked at him and saw the spaced out look on his face. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Dude. Dude, you there? Sasuke!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok..." He took a sip of the punch, still looking at Suki, who was talking with Hinata and Naruto. Kiba rolled his eyes and walked away.

Halfway into the party, Suki walked over to Sasuke by the table. He didn't see her, but felt someone wrap their arms around him. He gasped and turned around, seeing Suki smiling at him. "Hey Suki! What's up? Having fun?"

"Lots. Are you?"

"Yep. Been a long time since I did something like this." He walked with her to the living room and sat on the sofa. "Usually I'd be out training or something."

"Knowing you, you wouldn't have even bothered going to the festival."

"Yeah, you're right." He looked at her and blushed. "You look great. As a rabbit, I mean."

"Thanks," she giggled. "You look good as a panther."

He smiled and looked at the other people dancing. He looked at his lap and saw her hand resting on the cushion beside him. Nervously, he slid his across to her and rested his pinkie on hers. She smiled and interlocked it with his. He looked at her and smiled back.

From across the room, Naruto, Hinata, Akari and Ino watched the two on the couch. Akari laughed when she saw Sasuke's cheeks go red. "Oh my God, he is so nervous around her!"

"At least he's talking to her," Ino said. "If it were me or Sakura, he'd be brushing us off by now."

"Yeah, you got that right. Strange though; I really never saw those two as a couple," Naruto said. "I thought Suki would be with someone that's...well, not hell-bent on killing their brother."

"Oh, as if _you're _any better," Ino said.

"I didn't say that!" he said.

"I think Suki-chan and Sasuke look great together," Hinata said softly. "It's good to see him smiling again."

"Yeah, it is. Oooh, they're leaving!"

"Nani? Why are they leaving?" Akari whined.

"The party's over, you guys," Sakura said. "There's extra food in the kitchen if you want!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later!" Akari left as the remainder of the partygoers bid their farewell.

Sasuke and Suki walked side by side as they recalled the night's activities. It was around 1 in the morning, and the streets were empty. They walked along the bridge and looked out to the lake, lit up by the moonlight. Suki sat on the fence and streched, her feet swinging off the edge. "You should come up here. The view's better here."

"You really should be careful, Suki," Sasuke warned. "It looks awfully dangerous."

"Are you kidding me?" She stood on the fence on one leg. "It's not that bad! Besides, it's not like the bridge is gonna randomly break or something!"

"Suki, I really think you should get down before you get hurt..." The next thing he saw was her arms flailing as she slipped off into the lake. "_Suki!!_" Without thinking, he dove into the water after her. He dragged her out over his shoulders and set her down on the grass. Coughing and gasping for air, she looked up at the wet boy above her.

"I guess...I should have listened," she said smiling weakly.

"That's fine. As long as you're ok, that's all that matters." He helped her up and held her. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry." He looked at her shivering. "Come on. Let's get you home before you catch a cold." He held her hand and walked with her inside her house. _This is the second time I helped her without thinking, _he thought. _If I keep this up, I'll be a regular hero. _He lit the fireplace and wrapped her in a towel. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Suki played with the corners of the towel. "Umm...Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Umm...never mind. It's nothing." Her face turned red.

"Ok, well get some rest, ok?"

"Promise. See you later."

He walked over to the door and paused before opening it. He turned the knob and left her seated in front of the fire. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the fire. She drifted off to sleep in the chair that night.


	14. Confessions

Sakura and Akari sat outside the flower shop talking to each other about the festival the previous night. They were in the midst of a deep conversation about which costumes looked good and which didn't when Suki walked up to them. Both girls grinned as she they saw her, puzzling the kunoichi.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Not quite," smirked Akari. "In fact, we were just about to say something that would be perfect for you to hear."

"Really? Do tell."

"According to last night's survey, you had by far the best rabbit costume last night. It really did wonders for Sasuke."

"Hey, I wasn't the only rabbit there! Besides, it's just a little something I threw together, so it's not that special."

"On the contrary my friend," said Sakura. "We saw the look on Sasuke-kun's face when you stepped in. Trust me, if I know him well, it takes alot for him to totally act weird. It's like we were trying to get Kakashi-sensei to remove his mask again!"

"Oh come on! It couldn't have been that bad!"

"Oh? Then why did his face turn red when you whispered to him?" Akari closed in on her friend's face, which was red too.

"I told him that he looked cute in a cat-suit," she stammered. "That's it! I didn't say anything else!"

"Ok, so we won't pressure you. Did anything happen after you guys left?"

"Well, I fell in the lake and he got me out."

"How do you fall in the lake?" Sakura asked. "Isn't there a fence there?"

"Yeah, but I decided to play tough and stood up there with one leg."

"Then you fell over when you got nervous! Classic!"

"I guess you can say that..." Just then Ino walked out a note in her hand. "Ohayo Ino-chan!"

"Ohayo everyone! Hey Suki, this is for you." She handed her the note. "It's from Sasuke-kun. He said it was important."

"Huh? Wonder what it is..." She read the note out loud for the others to here. "It says, 'Meet me at the usual spot in 15 minutes. No need to change. Come alone.' What does that mean?"

"It means, baka, that he has a surprise for you!" Akari shook her head. "I think you've hung out with Naruto a little too long."

"Whatever! Anyways, how long ago did he give you this?"

"About 10 minutes ago," Ino replied. "I think you should get ready to go."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Akari-chan. Bye guys!" Suki ran off to meet Sasuke. When she left Sakura and Ino sighed.

"Why didn't we act like Suki when we wanted to impress Sasuke-kun?" Ino whined.

"Even if you did, I doubt he would've noticed you," Akari said. "Besides, there's other guys in the village."

"You're right. Let's go inside; It's getting hot out here."

Sasuke waited for Suki at the shortcut where they usually met to go to the park. When she arrived he smiled. "Glad you could make it," he said. "I have something to show you."

"Really? For a minute there I thought something had happened to you," she joked.

"Nothing happened, don't worry." He walked with her to the park to the farthest end of the lake. She looked at him questiongingly, but he looked straight ahead with a small smile on his face. They arrived at a small hill that a tree at the top.

"Is this what you were talking about earlier?" she asked.

"Sort of. This where I usually come to relax after training." They sat under the tree. "But this is the first part." He looked across the lake and she looked as well. The lake shimmered in the evening sun, making it look like a mirror.

"Wow...it's amazing!" she gasped. "No wonder you come here; it's beautiful!"

"Yeah." He looked at her. "Listen, Suki...there's been something I've wanted to tell you..."

"Hmm?" She looked back at him, her eyes shimmering like the lake itself.

"Umm...well, it's...I always have fun when we're together, and you make me feel comfortable around you. It's like I should have done something back when we were younger...what I mean to say is...umm..." The more he tried to say, the more nervous he became. He couldn't say anything right. _Come on, just say it already!!_ "Suki, I..." He got cut off when he saw Suki close to his face, smiling. His face turned bright red.

"You look silly when you get nervous, you know that?" she said calmly.

"Hehehe...I guess I do..."

"Go on - finish telling me what you were saying."

"Oh, umm...well, I was...gonna say...I really...I uh..." _God, if I don't say it, I'll never live it down!! _"I really like you Suki..." He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He looked away in embarrassment. Suki giggled and placed her head on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"That wasn't so hard to say," she said. "Because...I like you too, Sasuke-kun..."

"You...you do?"

"Mm-hmm. I just didn't know how to tell you without sounding like one of your crazed fangirls."

"Oh...that's great...I mean, you liking me, not..."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," she giggled. She kissed his cheek and got up. "I have to get back to work now. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Uh-huh...I'll meet you there..." he said as she left. He sighed happily and watched the leaves float in the wind. _I guess that means I'm not single anymore, _he thought. _I don't have to worry about her liking me, since we feel the same way about each other. _

Sasuke stopped in the middle of training, trying to catch his breath. He had been training nonstop for over 3 hours now, and he was getting really winded. The trees surrounding him had gashes from the kunai and shuriken hitting them, and his hands were burning from the excessive amounts of chakra. He fell to the ground and breathed heavily, holding his hand. "Damn...shouldn't have used it so much..." He heard footsteps behind him and saw Naruto with his backpack.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked.

"About 3 hours," Sasuke responded.

"Looks like you're really beat up. Training hard again?" He wrapped his friend's hands with bandages from the bag.

"Yeah. I have a big mission coming up so I have to."

"Good luck with that." He sat next to the weary Uchiha. "So, how's everything with Suki-chan?"

"Going good. We've been together for two months now."

"Awesome! So tell me this - have you two...you know..." He smirked at him.

"What are you...no! _No!!_" He sat up in shock.

"What, you haven't kissed her yet?" he laughed. "God, what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing...and no, I haven't kissed her yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? You can't wait forever you know."

"I know that. I'm just waiting for the right time to do it."

"Hey, I've got an idea - take her to watch a movie. That usually works."

"That is one of the most chichè things ever!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He got up and left. Sasuke got up and followed him.

"Maybe it would be better if I came up with an idea instead."

"Whatever dude. She's your girlfriend. But right now I'm needed elsewhere, so I'll see you."

"Yeah. Later." He sat back down and closed his eyes. _I don't have to worry about that right now...I'm sure she feels the same...right?_


	15. Connections

Walking back home from a long day's work, Suki dragged her tired feet through the village. "Why did it have to be so busy?" she sighed. She opened the door and went up to her room. "I'll just get a few hours to nap before heading out again..." She plopped down on the bed and dozed off.

The window across the room was left open, welcoming anyone who decided to drop in. That's exactly what happened as she slept soundly in the dim room. A figure emerged and sat on the windowsill, looking down on her. Coming out of the shadows the person seated himself next to her, placing their hand on her hair. She murmured something in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a dark figure over her, and out of reflex she punched the person across the room and turned on the lights, revealing a now grimacing Sasuke curled up on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Sasuke!" she gasped running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," he said coughing. "That's some punch you have. Almost as strong as Sakura."

"I am _really _sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to come through the window like that."

"It's ok Suki. I'm to blame; I should've knocked or called to tell you I was coming over."

"That's ok, it's not like you actually need my permission to come over." She sat next to him. "We both live alone, so we can visit whenever."

"Yeah. How are you holding up, by the way? Are you doing okay on your own?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though."

He smiled and held her close. "That's good."

"One thing though...Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay here...with me...just for tonight?"

His face turned pink and he looked at her. Her face was just as pink as his. "Sure. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks." She looked down at his bandaged hands and gasped in surprise. "What happened to your hands?"

"Oh, this? Don't worry, I was training today. Just used up alot of chakra, that's all."

She took his hands in her own and held them together. "You don't have to train this much. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Besides, you should worry more about yourself, and not me." He rested his hand on her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. He wasn't really sure of what happened next, but he saw her face coming closer to his hestitantly. She bit her lower lip and got up quickly to go to her bed. He had a blank look on his face for a while, then realizing what happened turned red.

"Good night...Sasuke-kun..." Suki said from under the sheets.

"Good night, Suki..." he replied. His face was burning as he looked at her. _She was really...going to do it...wasn't she? _He turned away and sighed. He sat watching her until he fell asleep.

A field of lilies stretched out to the horizon in the evening sun. Suki was standing on a small hill watching the leaves and petals dance in the wind. She sighed and sat on the grass around her, closing her eyes and clearing her mind of everything. When she opened them, she saw a raven-haired teenage boy standing above her. Smiling down at her, he extended his hand for her to hold as he picked her up. He held her close to his chest and whispered something to her, something she couldn't quite hear. Suki looked up at the boy and smiled happily. "Sasuke-kun..." Her eyes fluttered as he inched in to her face.

It got dark and cloudy. Suki was standing by herself somewhere; she didn't know where she was and she couldn't see very far. She tried running, but it seemed as if she wasn't going anywhere. Just then she heard an eerie laughter behind her, or somewhere near her. She turned around, looking frantically for the mysterious person in the darkness. The next thing she knew, a sharp pain was felt in her chest, causing her to clutch it and fall to her knees. Looking down at her hands, she saw that a sword had pierced her from behind, and she was bleeding badly. Gasping for breath, she fell slowly through an empty void that never seemed to end. "Why...what happened...?" she whispered as her eyes closed.

"No...no..." Suki gasped for breath as she jumped up in shock, so fast that she fell off the bed. _It was...a dream..._She struggled to get herself untangled from her sheets. When she finally got free, she saw Sasuke running over to her.

"Are you ok, Suki?" he said worried. "Looks like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, I'm fine." _It started out with a dream though, _she thought.

"Had a good sleep otherwise?"

"Mm-hmm. But...where did you sleep?"

"I stayed in here with you, as promised." He looked at her red face, and tried to rephrase his statement. "I mean, I slept in the corner...to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Ok then...didn't you get a cramp?"

"Nah, I'm good." He helped her out of the tangled mess and stood up. "It sounded like you were saying something in your sleep too. What happened?"

_Oh crap...I hope he didn't hear me saying his name!!_ "Umm...nothing...just felt like I was falling." She got up and put the sheets back on the bed. She turned to face him and saw that his face was slightly turning pink. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay..." he stammered nervously. He scratched the back of his head as he remembered what could have been their first kiss. She smiled and hugged him, snuggling in his chest.

"About umm...last night...I'm sorry for begging you to stay with me. I hope I wasn't a burden..."

"Are you kidding? I wanted to stay with you," he said. "That's why I came; I wanted to surprise you. Which I think I accomplished, since I got punched like Naruto..."

"Again, I apologize about that," she giggled. She spotted the scar on his cheek from the hit and kissed it. "I'll go and make breakfast. You can use the bathroom in my mom's room to wash up." She walked down to the kitchen, leaving the dazed boy in her room. He shook his head and smiled, making his way to the bathroom.

About half an hour after breakfast was made, Suki changed into her casual clothes while Sasuke waited in the living room. She went in and sat next to him and ate. She made him an omelette with toast while she had a bowl of instant ramen. He looked at her with a smirk. "Are you just as obsessed with ramen as Naruto? Because this is creeping me out."

"Not as obsessed as him," she said, playfully punching his shoulder. "He got me hooked on it, but I do get a little tired of it."

He took a bit of the omelette and put it in his mouth. He started to chew but abruptly stopped, staring at the plate. Suki looked at him worried.

"What's wrong? Is it bad? Oh, you don't like it, do you? I knew it..."

He put down the plate slowly. "This...is..._the best omelette ever!!_"

"Wha...? You...like it?"

"Like it? I _love _it!! This tastes amazing!! It's like...it's like you ordered it in a restaurant!!"

She looked down at her hands, trying to hide her pink cheeks from his view. "I'm glad you like it, Sasuke...I wanted to make sure you didn't leave without eating something first..."

"I am so glad I came over," he told her. "I never knew you could cook so well!"

"Well, I worked in a restaurant with my mom, remember? I learned from there." She set down the empty cup on the floor. "That's why I don't only eat ramen like Naruto-kun. It gets a little boring after some time."

"Yeah, it does." As she got up to wash the dishes, an idea came to his mind. "Hey, Suki? How about I come over for breakfast tomorrow? If it's not too much of a problem..."

She turned to face him with a grin on her face. "Of course you can."

"Thanks." He got up and hugged her. "You're going to make a good wife someday," he whispered.

"What was that?" asked Suki. "I didn't quite get it."

Realizing what he had said, his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Umm...uh...I said you're a real good cook," he said.

"Oh..." she buried her face in his chest and sighed. He placed his hand gently on her hair and ran his fingers through it. _It's so smooth..._His palm found its way to the back of her neck and she gasped softly. His heartbeat quickened as he looked down into her eyes.

"Suki?"

"Yeah...?"

"Did anyone ever tell you...how beautiful you are up close?" Inches away from each other, he caressed her cheek with one hand as the other remained on her neck. Her face turned a deep shade of pink and a small smile emerged.

"Only you so far," she whispered. Hestitantly, he leaned in towards her. Her lip quivered as he raised her chin, inching closer to her face. As he was about to kiss her, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Suki heard an all too familiar voice and froze - she had forgotten that Akari and Ino were coming over that day. _Crud, I totally lost track of the time! And there goes the one time he actually attempted to kiss me..._The two jounin looked at each other, then separated almost as quickly blushing furiously. Sasuke laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, and Suki bit her lower lip twiddling with her fingers. It was almost like they were impersonating Naruto and Hinata.

"I should...umm...get the door...before they...you know..." Suki couldn't find the right words to say, and Sasuke smiled.

"I understand," he said. "Hey, I'll be back later tonight, ok? I should head home now."

"Yeah, ok...how are you...?"

"Don't worry, I'll go the same way I came - through the window."

She giggled shyly. "Ok. I'll see you later then."

He headed for the window upstairs, but stopped midway and looked at her smiling. "See you later...Suki-chan." With that he jumped out the window and headed home.

"Later, Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, her cheeks still a bright red. Hearing the loud knocking on her door made her remember that her friends were outside. "Coming, I'm coming!"


	16. Daring Experiences

_Hi everyone~! Sorry I've been away for so long... 2 years, no update... But I'm done with the story! I'll just finish up this little romance story and move on to posting even more stories for everyone to enjoy! So here are the last few chapters - thanks for sticking by through all this! _

* * *

Suki and Akari sat on the bed talking while Ino sat on the floor in front of them. Ino scanned the room as the others giggled when she noticed a black headband in the corner. Picking it up, she eyed it carefully and turned to Suki. "Hey Suki, did you get a new headband?"

"Not to my knowledge....why?"

"I just found this in the corner; if it's not yours, who's is it?"

Suki looked at it and let out a small gasp. Akari raised an eyebrow, a little confuzed.

"Suki, who's headband is that?"

No response. Suki took the headband from the blonde and shoved it under her pillow.

"Are you hiding something? Tell us now!" Ino insisted.

"There's nothing to hear....nothing important...." Her face turned red as she looked at her lap. Akari figured out what could possibly be the answer.

"Someone was over here last night, right? I bet it was a guy..."

"Ohmygosh, of course! Sasuke was over here!"

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Suki felt her heart racing, but she couldn't hide the truth.

Akari smirked. "He _was _here. That's his headband. He slept over here last night and left early this morning."

Suki hung her head in shame. "Ok, you got me. He was over here."

Ino squealed. "So why didn't you want to tell us?"

"Well, the thing is.....he just left a couple of minutes ago."

"Wait....so he went through the window?"

"Yeah. That's how he came in last night." She removed the headband from its hiding place. "I should go give it to him. It probably fell when he woke up."

The girls walked downstairs as Suki told them of the punch she landed on his face and the dream. Akari tried to decipher what the dream could mean, but resorted to delaying it until she got her books to look it up. Ino had to go to the flower shop to open up, so she and Akari left Suki to find Sasuke. Waving goodbye, she headed for the ramen shop to think it over.

Suki sat at an open seat near the back. Not many people were there, so she had more time to sit and think. She stared at the forehead protector and sighed, placing her head on the table. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, looking straight at Naruto.

"Hey Suki, what's up? Looks like something's bugging you."

"Oh, nothing, just thinking stuff over."

"Are you sure? You look like you're thinking about someone instead." He pointed to the headband and smiled.

"Oh....yeah....I have to give it to him, but I don't know if I should go to his house or wait a while."

"Well, do what you feel is best. You'll make the right choice."

"Ok. Arigato, Naruto-kun." She got up and hugged him. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Suki-chan!" He sat to eat while she walked out. She clutched it in her hand and decided to go to his house.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door of his room. How could he have messed up? The perfect opportunity, and he blew it. He clenched his fist and groaned. "Baka," he told himself. "I feel so stupid..." Not wanting to think too hard on the matter, he turned on the shower and stripped. He stepped in the warm water, letting it flow freely down his body. He could only think of how close his lips were to Suki's, no matter how long he stood there. He washed his hair and showered himself, slowly rinsing away the soap. He had no idea when he was going to see her again apart from that night if all went well. He stepped out and dried himself and got into a dry pair of shorts. He heard a knock at the door and went with the towel over his shoulder. He opened the door expecting to see a messenger nin to report another mission. Instead he saw Suki, which was both unexpected and hoped for in a sense.

"O-ohayo Sasuke-kun...." she stammered while looking at her feet.

"Ohayo....is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to....umm..." She looked up and saw the shirtless teen in the doorway. Her face turned a deep red and she held out the headband. "I wanted to give you this...you left it last night...."

He looked at the headband. "Oh, thanks. I didn't even realize." He reached out for it and held her hand.

"Y-y-you're welcome...." She looked at him again, trying hard to avoid eye contact. "Well, if I'm bothering you, I could...."

He blinked, then realized that he still had no shirt on. "Oh! No, no, you're not bothering me...I just...never mind." He blushed.

"Ok....I think I should leave now...." She turned to leave when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand. She turned in shock. "Is everything...."

He put a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything. Everything's just perfect." He pulled her close, her hands landing on his exposed chest. She looked up at him and saw the warm smile on his face. "I only wished we could stay like this forever."

"Maybe we can. Somehow." She wrapped her arms around him. His heart began racing in his chest, his throat tightened. He knew it was his hormones talking this time. He knew if he didn't do something about this urge, something _else _might give in; he stepped away for a while and cleared his throat.

"I'm uh....gonna put my shirt on....I'll be right back...." He went inside, leaving the door slightly open in case Suki wanted to come in. He slammed his fist into the wall. "_Dammit!!! _I have to gain _some _form of control....." He put on a shirt and took a deep breath. "Ok. Here we go." He headed downstairs again, finding Suki sitting on the front porch.

Sasuke sat next to her. "Hey. I'm back."

"Good. I heard a thump upstairs; was everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." He hugged her. He looked at her and saw her face turn red. "You ok Suki?"

"Huh? Umm...uh....y-yeah! I'm ok...." She still couldn't wipe the image of him shirtless. She tried to prevent her mind from going any further than that.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to come inside or go to the park?"

"Actually, let's finish it up tonight. I have to go in to work soon."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the house then." They got up and looked at each other. She bit her lower lip and blushed. He held her hands and smiled. "Don't get too lonely."

"I won't." She smiled and ran off. She couldn't wait for the day to end.

* * *

"Oh my God!!! Suki!!" Ino screamed from the back of the flower shop. "Come quick, I need help!!"

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Suki rushed to the spot where the kunoichi was, worry showing vividly on her face. She saw Ino holding her arm in pain, kneeling in front of a shelf that had crashed on top of her, surrounded by broken glass. Her arm was bleeding badly and tears were flowing freely down her face.

"I-I-I don't know what happened, it just fell, and I couldn't move quick enough...."

"Oh Ino!!! This is horrible!!" She helped her to her feet and brought her to the bathroom to wash away the blood. "You can't work for a while, the cut looks pretty deep."

"No, it's ok, really! I'm fine!"

Suki wrapped her arm and performed a healing jutsu. "Don't give me that. I'll take over at the front. You need to rest at least for half an hour."

Ino smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll just sit for a while then."

Back at the front, Suki arranged the items behind the counter and sprayed water on the flowers to keep them fresh. Ino came back after her rest to help her finish up. The 2 kept the place organized despite the evening confusion that came along. After a long and hard day, it was finally time to go. Before Suki left for the day, Ino ran up to her.

"Before you go, tell me if Sasuke-kun will be over again. I don't want to barge in like this morning."

"Yeah, I'm expecting him later." She smiled. "I think he has something he wants to tell me." Just then she had an idea. "I've got it! How about you and Shikamaru and Naruto and Hinata come over? We can have a game night!'

"That sounds great! I'll ask Shika, then get Hinata. You can get Naruto."

"Ok. I just hope he won't get mad." The girls separted to prepare for the night.

* * *

The night was going well so far. They had all played charades and other games. Suki provided the food and refreshments for everyone; it was all fun until someone brought up her most feared game - truth or dare. No matter what, she had never had a good experience with that game. Something always went wrong. Nonetheless, she decided to play with the others. It started out to be the easy stuff, sticking your head in the toilet, telling your fears, simple things. _Maybe things can't get worse, _she thought. Just then Ino called her.

"What do you choose?"

"I choose dare. This should be easy."

"Ok....I dare you to....take off an article of clothing." Suki's face froze. "And no, that doesn't include your socks or hairband."

"B-b-but....I can't....I can't _do that!!!_"

"You have to. You can't back down from a dare."

_Great....why did it have to be that? _She turned pink and looked around the room. It would be ok in front of the girls; Naruto, maybe; Shikamaru wouldn't care; but Sasuke....._Oh....what to do? _She closed her eyes and did the only thing she could - she took off her shirt, revealing the fishnet blouse underneath. It covered her bust, not showing anything else, but that didn't prevent Sasuke from staring. She looked and Ino and nodded.

"Ok, you did take _something _of; I guess it counts." She looked at Sasuke and giggled. _It counts alot._

The games ended and everyone left for home, thanking Suki for the food. As the last of them left and closed the door, she headed for the kitchen to wash up. Her hands submerged in soapy water, she tried to forget the dare she had to do. She had the strong urge to stick her head in the water and just drown her embarrassment away. Just then she felt a chill run down her spine and she spun around, seeing Sasuke standing by the entrance. He was just standing there, staring at her. It made her really nervous, and it was obvious to him, causing a smile to emerge. He walked up to her with a smirk on his face. Her hands were now at her sides, dripping onto the floor. She hung her head, closing her eyes, not sure what to expect.

"Suki."

"Sasuke.....?" She timidly looked up at him. He was directly over her now, looking deeply into her brown eyes. She backed up into the counter. "W-why are you grinning like that? It's freaking me out!"

"No need to be." He pressed his lips against hers, hearing the gasp she let out. She jumped slightly, but let her eyes close as she received the kiss. She never expected it to be this way, knowing that it would've been a little more perfect that morning. Still, she accepted it with all her heart.

Their lips parted after about a minute, Sasuke breathing heavily. Suki blinked, her face red and her mouth still open. She looked at the Uchiha and smiled at him.

"So this is what you wanted to tell me?" she whispered.

"I guess it was," he replied. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Nah. I don't get scared that easily." She walked off and headed to her room to change. Sasuke followed her but stood outside to give her privacy. "I've been through other stuff before, remember? I went up against a rogue ninja. I train almost every day. It's hard for me to get scared."

"Really? I should've known." He stepped in the room and sat on the floor. She came out of the bathroom, wearing an oversized shirt and shorts. He faced the window so he didn't see her coming out. She crawled next to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I guess I wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"Whatever." She got up and sat on the bed. "You did know; you were just scared you'd come on too strong."

His face turned pink. "What are you talking about? I don't have fears!!"

"Riiight." She lay on the bed and sighed. "You know, if you sleep on the floor again, you'll get a cramp."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you want to you can sleep next to me."

"Wha.....?" He turned deep red when she mentioned this. "You mean....in the bed?"

She looked at him and sighed. "Ok, you don't have to." She went under the covers. "Goodnight....."

He took a breath. _Great. Now I've made a fool of myself. _He remembered how she looked in the fishnet earlier and shuddered. "Can't think about that now....even though she was pretty hot...." He tried not to ponder on what would have happened if no one else was there and lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. When he was finally falling asleep he heard a rustling sound from the bed. He looked up and saw Suki laying next to him. She smiled and pulled the sheets over them both, snuggling in his chest.

"I didn't want you to get cold," she whispered in his ear.

"But then you'll get....." he was silenced by a finger to his lips. He blushed slightly.

"I'll be fine. You get some sleep." She put her hand on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. He sighed and did the same.


	17. Passionate Ending

Sasuke sat on the grass looking up at the clouds. He sighed happily and smiled. This was the happiest he had been in a long while, and it felt good. "Suki-chan...." he whispered to himself. The leaves fell from the trees and landed around him. Just then he heard a splash in the lake behind him. Curious, he climbed in the neasrest tree and peeked into the water. _I didn't think anyone would be here....._ Straining to get a closer look, he saw someone come up from the water; he almost fell out of the tree at the sight.

Skin glistening, he saw Suki jump out of the water. She was in a black bikini with red stripes going across and the leaf emblem in white on the right. The water rippled around her as she stood waist deep in the clear blue pool. She fell back slowly and floated on the surface before getting out and sitting on the bank of the lake. The droplets on her hair seemed to form small diamonds in the sunlight. Sasuke was directly above her, still in the tree and well hidden from view. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and he almost thought it was loud enough for her to hear.

Suki sensed someone nearby and looked up in the tree, right at the spot where Sasuke was hiding. He held his breath as she peered in the leaves. Then she shrugged and stood up, wrapping a towel around her waist and walked off. He sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree, covering his face with his hands. The next thing he knew, the tree shook violently and he fell out, landing with a thud on the ground below. He rubbed his head and saw Suki standing at the other side. Her hand was glowing from the concentrated chakra, and there was a big hole in the trunk where her fist landed. She let out a breath and looked him.

"I figured someone was in the tree," she said. "Thought it was some perv, thankfully it's just you. What were you doing in the tree anyways?"

"Uhh....n-nothing, really...." _You wouldn't want to know.... _

"Oh well." She walked up to him and stretched. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh...." _God, why can't I stop staring?! I need to look away...but I can't...._

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" She looked down at him, noticing the stare she was getting. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. She giggled and pushed him playfully. Caught off guard, he fell back into the lake. Gasping for air, he jumped up with a start.

"W-what was that for?! I don't remember responding yet!"

"I didn't need one," she snickered. "You fell for it - literally."

He got out of the lake, soaked right through. "Haha. Funny."

"Don't be such a spoiled sport. Here." She handed him the towel. "You can dry off with this."

"But what about you?"

"I have dry clothes with me. I didn't come like this you know." She headed for her backpack that was hidden in a bush nearby. She took out a kimono and pulled it over her head. Looking over at Sasuke, she watched as he pulled off his wet shirt and dried himself off. _God he's hot...._ She looked away from him, her face feeling warm. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Do you come here often? To this particular lake?"

"Yeah. I come here to relax myself after a hard day."

"If I had known that before, I would have come with you." He closed his eyes momentarily to absorb the moment. When he opened them, Suki had disappeared. He looked around for her, wondering if she had left him there. Then she showed up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her grinning at him. He blushed deeply, not knowing what to do next.

"We should get you home. You're gonna catch a cold." She stood up and held out her hand. He took it and stood next to her. "You need a nice hot bath right about now."

"You're right. Let's go." He held her hand and walked home.

* * *

At the Uchiha household, Sasuke changed into some dry clothes as Suki sat in the living room, looking around at the pictures on the walls. She spotted a certain portrait that had a young Sasuke and his older brother. She walked up to the photo and placed her hand on it, chuckling at the sight of Sasuke's huge grin. Sasuke walked out and saw her with her eyes glued to it and sighed.

"I haven't seen or heard of him since the massacre," he said bluntly. "I don't even know if he's still alive."

"I'm sure he is," she said moving away from it. "Anyways, are you hungry? I could make lunch if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure, that's fine with me." They walked into the kitchen and Sasuke sat at the table. "There isn't much here though."

"I'll make something with whatever's here. Don't you worry."

In half an hour, she was able to make a meal for both of them with fish, rice and vegetables. She made tea for him while she drank water. Sasuke was amazed at the food before him.

"I still can't get how you do it. But it's the best homecooked meal I've had in a while," he said with a mouthful of rice.

"Years of practice. It's like training, only with kitchen utensils instead." She smiled as she placed a piece of fish in her mouth.

They were silent for most of the meal, occasionally glancing in each other's direction. Sasuke looked up at Suki and, upon making eye contact, looked the other way quickly blushing. Suki giggled at his nervousness and got up to clean the dishes. He showed a small smile as he watched her leave the table.

Suki finished washing up and dried her hands on the cloth nearby. She walked by Sasuke, who had gone in the living room, up to the balcony. "You don't mind if I come up here right?"

"Be my guest," he offered. "You have to go through my room though."

"Ok. I'll be outside if you need anything." She went through the door to the balcony to watch the sunset. After about 10 minutes Sasuke decided to join her outside. He ran up the stairs and turned to the door, but crashed right into her as she was coming in. They both fell with a thud, Suki landing safely on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him.

"Uhh....are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah....I'm ok..." Her face was red from embarrassment and from the fact that they were laying on the floor very close to each other. She was about to jump off him when she saw him smile at her. She relaxed somewhat and sat up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Hope I didn't crush your lungs under my weight."

"Nope. You're not too heavy."

"Hey!" She pouted at him and he laughed.

"I didn't mean that!" He held her chin. "You look cute doing that."

"I look like a baby, if you ask me."

"That's what makes it cute."

She got up to walk back downstairs when Sasuke jumped up and started tickling her. She ran away laughing and he followed, until they eventually ended up outside. She fell in the grass laughing hysterically, holding her sides. Sasuke landed next to her and laughed with her. They looked at each other, trying to catch their breath, and smiled.

"I have never seen you laugh this much before," she chuckled. "It's cool."

"Heh, there's a first for everything," he replied. Suki glanced at him and rolled over on his chest. He gazed at her and smiled.

"Well, this might be another first then," she told him grinning.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He didn't get an instant response - he just saw her eyes twinkle, then a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss he gave her before; it was more passionate, a little more sensual. He wasn't really expecting it per se - the softness of her lips on his own at that point in time, under the clear blue sky in an open field. He put his hands on her waist as her hands made their way to his neck and back. Her tongue tickled his upper lip as she slipped it in his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. He did the same to her, moving his hands further up on her back. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, and the hair on the back of his neck tingled, but he ignored it. He just wanted to be like this forever.

Suki pulled away from him slowly, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. Sasuke looked back at her, his mouth still slightly open. A string of saliva still had them connected momentarily until it broke from a gentle breeze that passed. Suki smiled at him sweetly.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Yeah Suki-chan?"

She blushed a little as she whispered in his ear. "_Aishiteru._"

He smiled and hugged her. "Me too."

They were still laying in the grass when they heard a branch snap nearby. Looking up, Suki spotted Akari and Naruto standing close by, both grinning from ear to ear. Then she looked at Sasuke and both blushed furiously, sitting up quickly as if nothing happened. Thier friends cracked up at the sight and almost fell over each other.

"Oh my God, you should see your faces right now!" Akari said laughing. "It's like you saw ghosts or something!"

"What are you guys doing out here?!" Suki yelled.

"We _were _walking to your house," Naruto chuckled. "But when we saw you two out here, we decided to stay and watch."

"Too bad we couldn't let you know we were here; it would've spoiled the fun for us."

Suki looked upset at first, but her anger melted when Sasuke held her hand. He nodded at her and she smiled.

"Well, no use hiding it now," he said calmly. "I guess that means I'm not single anymore."

"Better be careful Naruto," Suki said grinning. "You're next on the bachelor list."

Naruto grinned. "I'm not worried at the least."

They all headed for the ramen shop to eat. The villagers waved and smiled at the new couple, some of the girls showing their obvious jealousy but happy nonetheless. Seeing Sasuke with a smile on his face was enough for them to share his joy.

* * *

_Okay guys, this is the end of this story... I thank everyone who's read the story until now. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more stories to entertain all of you. ^^ Until then, sayonara~!_

A/N: Aishiteru = I love you


End file.
